Liar Liar
by WhimsicalLyrics
Summary: Emily is in a bad relationship, where she's abused and cant' get out of it. Her boyfriend ends up kidnapping her and taking her away from her family. There are a lot of surprises and hitting. If you can't handle that, don't read the story.


"I love you." His muscular arms slipped around the frail girls waist.. She shuddered.

"I love you too, Cody." She said in a small whisper. _He's lying! _A small voice shouted at the back of her mind.

"How much do you love me?" Cody whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"Enough to stay. Why do you always question me? Question that?"

"Cause I want my Emmy to stay with me. Forever." He said it like a small child.

Emily winced, the words hurt worse then his slaps. She turned in his grip, so they were face to face. Well, face to chest.

"I'll stay with you. You know I will." She muttered to his chest. Cody laid his head on her sea of crimson hair.

"I know you will. That's why we're leaving...Tonight." He let the words hang in the air like a bad smell.

"We can't leave tonight!" Her tiny voice squeaked, in shock. He laid a finger over her lips. The first non aggressive act in a week. She sighed in relief.

"Yes you can, you know you can. And you will." He spat the last word, daring her to object and ruin his plans.

"Cody, baby, please. I have to look after the twins. I can't just leave them alone with Daddy..Speaking of which I would have to tell him where I'm going..." His hands locked around her wrists. _I told you coming over would lead to trouble._ The voice was back. Emily let out a small cry of pain.

"You're coming. With me. **Period**."

"But-" She tried to interject, but his iron grip tightened, causing another pain filled squeak.

"Period." He said through clenched teeth. Emily simply nodded, to scared to say another word. The the pain became slightly unbearable She dared to utter her words begging.

"S-Sweetie...My wrists...Y-You're hurting them." She swallowed, preparing for more pain from her squeezed wrists. Cody simply released her wrists.

"Sorry, babe." He planted a kiss on each wrist, planting a small kiss on her pursed lips. Reluctantly, Emily unpursed her lips, and began kissing back.

_Stop it! ABUSE! Does that word mean anything to you?_ She was arguing with herself.

They continued kissing, despite her mental abuse. Cody wraps his arms around Emily's small waist, picking her up and placing her on his queen-sized bed. She landed lightly on a pillow, her crimson red hair spilling over his black bed sheets. She smiled, but became worried. When they normally got this far she chickened out. This time would be no different.

They continued on anyway. He felt up her sides causing her to giggle and squirm in his grip. He just smiled. Cody, then became surprisingly brave. He found the trim of her shirt and began to pull up. It got just above her stomach before she became uncomfortable. She squirmed even more.

"N-No...Please stop." She stuttered. Her heart was fluttering, threatening to make its way out of her chest.

"Please? Just this once." He continued pulling at the shirt. The small tee made its way up and off Emily's frail, now exposed chest. The only thing between her chest and his was her black and red bra. Out of embarrassment she cover it with his sheets. Cody meerly shrugged and planted hot kisses on her thin pink lips.

"Mphh!" She struggled under his muscular body, with out any success. "C-Cody!" She practically screamed, but it was muffled under his lips and his body. He lifted his head and raised a brow.

"Yes?" His voice was sweet and honeyed. Emily just closed her eyes and let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Cody lowered his back and planted even sweeter kisses down her neck. Kiss after kiss. She let out a small delighted whimper.

She didn't want this though. Not now, not just yet.

Cody ran his hand down her side, tracing her hour-glass figure. She squirmed at his cold touch on her bare skin. His hand trailed down slightly more, running his finger over the top of her skinny jeans. She sucked in a deep breath making it look as though her stomach had caved in around her ribs. She pleaded against him in her mind. Even there she was just as helpless.

While she was in a daze, Cody slowly undid her jeans...

"B-Babe..." It was practically a whisper. She was stunned. To stunned to move.

Cody stopped when he had the zipper completely down. He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Yes, my love?"

"Please...Stop." Her hands fumbled around for her tee. His hands had other plans. They found on of her bruised wrists and shoved it against the back board. Emily yelps at the sudden burst of pain. The voice flickered into her mind, _this is going to get very ugly_. She thought for a brief moment. A dim light went off in her head.

She reached her free hand up, and brushed his cheek, "what if I told you...we could make our first time special." The comment caught him off guard.

"Go on..." His voice was coaxed by curiosity.

"Well, "Emily began, trailing her hand down his chest, "we could wait until tonight." She smiled sweetly, seductively.

Cody liked what he was hearing. Nodding, his brown curls bobbing up and down, he planted a small kiss on her lips. She sighed in complete relief.

"So...So, that's the plan then?"

"Course, babe. Wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked mischievously.


End file.
